Alternate Ending
by LinRef358
Summary: Ini adalah Alternate Ending untuk cerita "I Lives In You". Don't like Don't Read


**Alternate Ending**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts punyanya Square Enix**

**Sedangkan Ending Asli dan Fanfic ini punya ****Author** **lovelylawliet**

**(A/N: Ini adalah ending (cuma di bagian akhirnya) berbeda dari cerita fanfic punya Author Lovelylawliet yang berjudul "I Lives In You".)**

_italic roxas dream_

Roxas melangkah ke arah ruang tengah, di sana Sora dan Aerith sedang bicara berdua. Aerith menjaitkan selimut untuk Sora tapi diatas selimut itu ada puluhan bahkan ratusan foto Sora dari bayi hingga dewasa.

"Lihat, ini seperti album foto" Sora tersenyum memeluk Aerith

"ehem…" Roxas berdeham, memberi tau keberadaanya di sana.

"Roxas lihat, Oka san membuatnya untuk kita" kata Sora. Sora menarik Roxas untuk duduk di sisi lain Aerith.

"Itukan fotomu" jawab Roxas. Ia meneliti selimut yang ada di tangan Aerith, di sana terpatri foto-foto Sora saat sekolah, pesta ulang tahun, dan apa pun yang di lalui Sora. " Andai aku juga ada di sana…" gumam hati kecil Roxas, tapi perasaan itu ditepisnya langsung, masa lalu tidak lah penting sekarang, sekarang yang terpenting adalah kesembuhan Sora.

"iya, setelah ini selesai, ka-san akan membuat punyamu" kata Sora menunjuk tumpukan foto Roxas yang tertumpuk di atas meja. "Oh..." kata Roxas. Roxas menatap lagi selimut yang telah hampir sempurna itu "Pasti hangat sekali…" katanya, menatap kakak dan ibunya. Sora dan Aerith serempak tersenyum.

"Kita akan selalu hangat Roxie…" kata Sora, ia menarik Roxas berdiri, sambil mengambil meteran mengukur panjang tangan dan tubuh Roxas.

"Kamu mau apa sih?" kata Roxas

"Rahasia" Sora mengedip. Tanpa Roxas tau, Aerith akan menyulam foto-foto Roxas menjadi satu tapi bukan berbentuk selimut tapi jubah. Selain foto, jubah itu adalah sambungan dari selimut usang Roxas. Sora dan Aerith membuat ini sebagai kejutan kecil untuk Roxas.

#####

Pagi itu, minggu kedua liburan musim panas. Ora baru saja menyelesaikan lukisannya di halaman belakang. "Hoaaammm…" Sora menguap lebar. Saat ia berjalan ke ruang tengah, ia melihat Roxas yang tengah mengikat tali sepatunya, ia terlihat rapi.

"Kamu mau pergi?" tanya Sora.

"Iya, Axel ada pertandingan kendo" kata Roxas mempersiapkan diri

"Oh..."

"Kamu mau ikut Sora?" ajak Roxas

"mmm…mau tapi aku harus ke dokter" kata Sora. "Sayang sekali" Sora menunduk kecewa. Hati Roxas sedh melihat wajah kecewa kaka kembarnya, ia beranjak mendekati Sora. "Lain kali kita pergi sama-sama yah" Roxas tersenyum, menepuk pundak Sora

"hu um…" gumam Sora setuju.

#####

-Twilligt Town-

Roxas melangkah masuk ke gedung GOR sekolah lamanya. GOR itu ramai oleh siswa-siswa SMU dari berbagai daerah karena hari ini adalah pertandingan kendo final antar daerah. Roxas memandang sekeliling mencari Axel, sahabatnya.

"Gyaaa… Roxas…" ada beberapa anak perempuan yang menjerit di belakang Roxas. Tak perlu heran karena Roxas dulu cukup terkenal di sekolah lamanya.

"Oh hai…" Roxas menyapa, anak-anak perempuan itu terdiam dan kaget, kejadian tak biasa. Roxas sendiri terlihat bingung dan bodoh. "OI!" Axel berteriak, menyelamatkan Roxas dari kekikukannya karena kebodohannya sendiri.

"Kamu udah datang? kenapa mereka?" Axel menunjuk anak-anak yang sekarang diam membeku menatap Roxas.

"Entahlah" jawab Roxas. " ah…Axel semoga sukses!" kata Roxas tersenyum, menyemangati Axel. Kini Axel yang gentian terdiam dan kaget melihat Roxas

"Huh? Pangeran es tersenyum! Kayaknya Heart Valley meracunimu yah" Axel mengacak rambut Roxas dan tertawa senang. "CIH! Minggir" Roxas mendorong Axel menjauh darinya.

#####

-Destiny Island-

Siang hari yang sama, Sora duduk di hadapan kanvasnya, menggambar. Riku yang datang berkunjung ke rumahnya duduk di samping Sora. Riku mengamati setiap gerakan tangan Sora, rambut mahoni Sora, wajah pucat Sora, hingga setiap jengkal yang ada di tubuh Sora.

"Sora kamu bener nggak apa apa?" tanya Riku, ia mengeser posisi duduk lebih mendekat pada Sora.

"Ha?" Tanya Sora, Sora menatap langsung ke mata biru sahabatnya, ia tau Riku jelas khawatir akan keadaan tubuhnya, yang kian hari makin memburuk. "Aku nggak apa-apa kok, tenang saja Riku" jawab Sora manis, ditepuknya pelan pundak Riku, berusaha menenangkannya. Riku menghela nafas kecil, tangannya bergulir meraih tangan Sora yang ada di pundaknya, menggengamnya erat.

"Tapi penya…kit…mu…" kata Riku tergagap, seperti hilang akal Riku mengecup punggung tangan Sora yang ada digenggamannya. Sora tersikap, jatungnya berdegup menyadari perilaku yang berbeda dari Riku. Sora balas menggengam tangan Riku, membuat pemuda berambut keperakan ini mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah Sora. Sora memberi senyuman terbaiknya, menggeleng pelan mengisyaratkan kalau ia baik-baik saja.

"aku akan selalu baik baik saja Riku.." kata Sora lembut. Akhirnya Riku tersenyum, percaya pada Sora, meski hatinya masih terasa berat. Perlahan Sora menarik tangannya dari genggaman Riku, berbalik kembali ke kanvasnya.

**PRAKK!**

Suara pallet Sora yang jatuh, tinta berwarna-warni juga ikut tumpah.

"Biar aku aja yang ambil Sora…."

"Ouchhhh…"

"Sora kena-"

Cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir setetes demi setetes dari luka di tangan Sora. Penderita leukemia jelas tak boleh terluka, itu yang Riku tahu. Tetesan darah terus mengalir meski Sora mencoba menahannya. "SORA!" Riku menopang tubuh Sora. Ia membuka kaosnya untuk mebebat tangan Sora yang berdarah makin banyak. Wajah Sora berubah pucat, tiba-tiba kepalanya telah lunglai . Sora tak sadarkan diri lagi.

"SORA!" jerit Riku

#####

-Twilligh Town- seusai pertandingan Axel

"Rox…" Axel memanggil sahabatnya, mata biru Roxas terlihat gelisah entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. "Rox…" ulang Axel lebih keras.

"ha?ya? kenapa?" kata Roxas Kaget.

"kamu kenapa? Kok pucet begitu? Kamu sakit?" Tanya Axel, sambil mencengram pundak Roxas kuat-kuat, ia benar-benar khawatir sekarang.

"aku nggak sakit..tapi..emmm..perasaan aku agak nggak enak, seperti ada-"kata-kata Roxas terputus oleh dering handphonya sendiri, kata "Rumah" tertera di layer handphonenya. Roxas mengangkat telfonnya.

"Halo?"

Teriakan panik dari seberang telfon terdengar jelas bahkan hingga ketelinga Axel, wajah Roxas bertambah pucat.

"Rox kenapa?" Tanya Axel ikut panik

" Aku harus pulang...Sora…dia…dia sekarat!"

#####

Teriakan panik dokter, bunyi roda ranjang pasien, juga beberapa perwat yang berlarian, menambah kepanikan di lorong UGD sore itu. Cloud, Aerith dan Riku berdiri membeku, menahan tangisan, menunggu kabar keadaan Sora yang tengah terbaring di ruang UGD.

"Keadaannya gawat, Sora butuh cangkok sumsum" kata Zack putus asa, Cloud menahan Aerith yang hampir ambruk. Riku berlari ke arah Zack, wajahnya telah basah dengan air mata.

"Dokter! Ambil apa aja yang di butuhkan Sora!" Riku menarik Zack kasar, ia kalut melihat Sora terbaring dengan selang di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Tapi…"

"Aku mohon dokter, ambil apa aja, aku mau menyumbang untuk Sora" Riku bersimpuh di hadapan Zack

"Nak jangan begini" Zack membantu Riku berdiri

"Dokter! Pasien!" suster memanggil Zack

**Deg…deg…deg… **

suara jantung Sora melemah

"SORA!" Aerith berteriak memanggil Sora

"Aerith" Cloud menahan Aerith

Deg…deg…deg…

grafik kardiogram makin melemah, hampir membentuk garis lurus.

"SORA!" suara Roxas terdengar dari ujung lorong. Roxas berlari menghampiri Aerith dan Cloud

"Bagaimana Sora?" katanya terengah. Wajah Roxas sudah pucat pasi ia benar-benar tak ingin mendengar berita buruk saat ini. Aerith hanya menundukan kepalanya terisak dalam-dalam, tanpa mampu menjawab pertanyaan putra bungsunya, akhirnya Cloud yang maju menghadapi Roxas, ia harus tau. Dengan kekuatan yang tersiksa, Cloud mencengkram bahu putranya, berbisik kecil. "Sora, dia sudah mau pergi" kata Cloud, air matanya tumpah.

Roxas menggeleng pelan menjuahi Cloud, ia tak percaya, ini tak boleh terjadi, Sora tak boleh pergi secepat itu. Sora…dia..masih harus..ada.. di sini..dia..harus...selamat...

"TIDAK! SORA!" jerit Roxas. Roxas berlari ke arah Zack. "Dokter! Cangkokkan tulang sumsum saya pada Sora! Tolong dia!" kata Roxas. Ini satu satunya cara agar Sora bisa selamat, cara untuk ia bisa membayar hutangnya pada Sora. Zack menatap Roxas, terbimbang, antara setuju atau tidak, tapi pasiennya harus ia selamatkan dan ini jalan satu-satunya. "Ayo" kata Zack, mengajak Roxas menuju ruang operasi.

"Tapi…" Aerith menahan langkah Roxas. Roxas berbalik menghadapi ibunya.

"Apa? Kalian tak mau dia selamat?" Roxas putus asa

"tapi…"

"Aku akan menolongnya!" kata Roxas, tersenyum kecil berharap untuk yang pertama dan mungkin yang terakhir kalinya Aerith bisa mempercayainya. "Roxas, tunggu!" Aerith menarik tangan Roxas, menahan putranya, entah ada yang ada di dirinya yang membuat ia tak rela melepaskan Roxas ke kamar operasi. Roxas mendekatkan diri pada Aerith menggengam tangan Aerith menyalurkan segala kekuatannya pada Aerith.

"16 tahun yang lalu aku mengambil sebagian hidup Sora, ini waktunya aku untuk membayarnya" kata Roxas. Ia melangkah mundur, menjauh dari Aerith yang masih memegang lengannya. Perlahan-lahan tangan Aerith turun dari lengan Roxas hingga akhirnya Aerith hanya memegang jemari Roxas. Roxas menatap Aerith dan melepaskan pegangan Aerith dari jari-jarinya. Roxas berbalik dan berlari ke arah ruang operasi.

"ROXAS!" Aerith menjerit

Kini Roxas telah berganti pakaian. Ia berbaring dia tas meja operasi, saat ia tidur berdampingan dengan Sora. Ia menjulurkan tangannya unutk menggapai tangan Sora.

"Hei..." kata Roxas

"Kamu harus bertahan ga ada lagi yang bisa misahin kita, karena kita ini satu" kata Roxas sebelum memejamkan matanya.

#####

~4 jam kemudian~

Lampu Ruang Operasi telah padam, beberapa Suster telah kelaur dari sana, Keluarga Sora, Axel juga Riku kini menanti Zack keluar memberi kabar tentang Sora juga Roxas. Setelah 10 menit, akhirnya Zack keluar sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"Zack" kata Cloud tidak mampu meneruskan pertanyaannya. Ia hanya bisa menahan nafas menunggu jawaban dari Zack

"Mereka berdua baik-baik saja, operasinya berjalan dengan baik" Zack tersenyum. Aerith dan Cloud menghela nafas lega.

"Yess!" teriak RIku, Axel tersenyum

"Tinggal menunggu keduanya sadar" Zack tersenyum pada Cloud. Cloud dan Aerith masuk ke ruang operasi. Mata Sora dan Roxas terpejam. Aerith duduk disamping Sora, tersenyum menatapnya lembut.

"Sora sekarang kamu akan berumur panjang, amat panjang…" Aerith berbisik. Cloud mengusap rambut emas Roxas, "Terima kasih Roxas" bisiknya

"Kami akan pindahkan mereka ke kamar biasa" kata suster pada Aerith. Cloud dan Aerith pulang untuk mempersiapkan kebutuhan si kembar selama di rumah sakit. Zack meperkirakan Sora akan sadar dalam 2 atau 3 hari, dan membaik 7 hari kemudian. Malam itu Sora dan Roxas tidur berdampingan di kamar rumah sakit. Pemandangan yang sama dengan 16 tahun lalu di kamar bayi rumah sakit itu.

"Zack" Aerith menyapa Zack. Saat ia muncul di pintu kamar. "Bagaimana?" tanya Zack. Zack memeriksa Sora terlebih dahulu. Tekanan darah dan denyut jantung Sora lebih normal dan makin menguat. Zack tersenyum lega elihat perkembangan Sora.

"Bagaimana Sora?" tanya Aerith cemas.

"Sora tak apa-apa" kata Zack menerangkan. Zack beranjak ke Roxas, tapi Zack menyeringitkan dahinya. Denyut nadi Roxas tidak kuat, tekanan darahnya pun rendah. "Suster, catat perkembangannya setiap jam" pesan Zack pada suster

"Zack ada apa?" tanya Aerith, melihat perubahan di wajah Zack yang menurutnya ini bukanlah hal yang baik.

"emm..nggak apa-apa" kata Zack mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberitahu Aerith. "Temani Roxas" kata Zack menepuk pundak Aerith dan meninggalkan kamar. Aerith meminta Cloud mengambil selimut dan jubah buatannya di rumah. Ia menyelimuti Sora dan Roxas dengan kedua benda buatannya.

"Cepatlah sadar" bisik Aerith

Ini hari ketiga setelah operasi, tapi keduanya belum sadarkan diri. Suster mengecek keadaan Roxas setiap jam.

"Suster, ada apa dengan Roxas?" Aerith bertanya khawatir. "Tidak apa-apa nyonya, kamihanya menjalankan pesan dokter Zack" suster tersenyum menatap Aerith. Aerith dan Cloud terus ada di samping anak-anak mereka, baik siang maupun malam. Malam itu malam ketiga Sora dan Roxas terlelap.

"Aerith tidurlah" kata Cloud. Aerith mengangguk. Cloud memapah Aerith ke sofa, mereka duduk berdampingan. Aerith menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Cloud.

"Setelah ini kita semua akan hidup bahagia" bisik Cloud.

Tapi kenyataan belum seindah harapan Cloud, tengah malam itu tubuh Roxas kejang. Cloud membuka matanya karena kaget. Kardiogram Roxas terlihat kacau. "ROXAS!" Aerith menjerit. Aerith buru-buru melihat ke arah Sora, tapi Sora masih tetap terlelap dengan damai, ia baik-baik saja.

Cloud segera berlari keluar kamar, mencari Zack. "Zack! Roxas..dia.." kata Cloud terengah. Zack menarik nafas berat. Apa yang ia khawatirkan terjadi. Zack dan Cloud berlari ke arah kamar Roxas. Suster mendorong ranjang Roxas menuju ruang ICU.

"Kami akan memeriksanya" kata Zack menutup pintu, meninggalkan Cloud dan Aerith berjalan mondar-mandir dengan perasaan cemas. "Roxas…" rintih Aerith.

####

Hamper satu jam lamanya, akhirnya Zack keluar dari ruang ICU, raut wajahnya kusut, ia tak tau bagaimana menyampaikan berita ini pada kedua sahabat yang tengah menunggunya.

"Zack…" rintih Aerith, wajah Zack mengeras

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf" kata Zack pelan

"Zack ada apa?" Aerith mendekatkan diri pada Zack. Cloud menahan nafas

"Roxas…" Zack berkata pelan. Aerith menahan nafas ketakutan, menanti jawaban Zack

"…dia koma…"

Hati Aerith dan Cloud mencelos, Roxas koma. Roxas koma, dua kata itu begaung keras ditelinga keduanya, baru saja keluarga mereka bersatu, baru saja Sora semuh, ternyata kenyataan pahit masih menghantui mereka, dengan Roxas mengalami koma.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Cloud berusaha menenangkan diri

"Aku menduga ada kesalahan dan ketidaksiapan saat Roxas mendonorkan sumsumnya. Karena seharusnya kami melakukan pemeriksaan terlebih dahulu, tapi…" Zack berkata dengan nada amat menyesal. "…aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Maaf…" kata Zack menyesal, tapi ia merangkul pasangan dihadapannya menguatakan mereka.

"Apa dia bisa bertahan?" tanya Aerith takut

"Satu minggu, kita lihat dalam waktu satu minggu, jika tidak ada perubahan, aku harap kalian bisa tabah" kata Zack, berat.

"Satu minggu?" kata Cloud

"A…apa…kalau dalam satu minggu dia tidak sadar, apa Roxas akan…akan…?" tanya Aerith tercekat. Zack menatap Aerith dan mengangguk pelan.

"Boleh kami masuk?" Cloud memeluk Aerith yang menangis dalam diam, air matanya seakan telah terkuras habis saat ini.

"Jangan…tapi kalian bisa melihatnya" Zack memberi isyarat pada suster untuk membuka tirai. Aerith dan Cloud dapat melihat anak mereka terbaring lemah tak berdaya, berbagai selang berseliweran di tubuh Roxas. Aerith maju mendekat, menatap Roxas melalui kaca.

"Aku mohon…jangan ambil dia lagi…" bisiknya

#####

Sora perlahan membuka matanya, "aku masih hidup…" bisiknya dalam hati. Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya memperjelas penglihatannya, ia melihat sekeliling, dan yang ia dapati adalah ibunya sedang menangis di pelukan ayahnya.

"Oka san…" katanya lemah.

"SORA!" Aerith langsung bangkit, menghampiri sisi tempat tidur Sora, ia menatap Sora yang kini tersenyum pada dirinya. "Otou san…" kata Sora pada Cloud yang juga ada di sisi tempat tidurnya. Sora melihat sekeliling ada yang kurang, Roxas. Setengah bersyukur juga ia tak ada di sini.

"Roxas…dia nggak tau kan?" tanya Sora

"Roxas dia mm…masih di Twilight" kata Cloud bebohong. Cloud berbohong pada Sora perihal operasi dan donornya. Cloud mengarang cerita tentang donor dan operasinya, juga tentang Roxas yang ada di kota lain untuk berlibur sendiri. Cloud belum bisa membiarkan Sora terpukul saat ini, sedangkan Sora hanya tersenyum manis menelan semua kebohongan orang tuanya.

Malam itu, akhirnya Aerith bisa jatuh terlelap, tapi ia gelisah dalam tidurnya, ia terus bermimpi tentang Roxas, Roxas yang datang dan menangis padanya. "Roxas!" ia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

"Aerith…" Cloud yang ikut terbangun langsung memeluk Aerith sambil memastikan kalau Sora tidak terbangun juga.

"Aku mau ke ICU" kata Aerith, lemah. Aerith berlari ke ICU, tapi tirai Roxas tertutup. Aerith duduk bersandar pada tembok. Ia ingin dekat sedekat-dekatnya dengan Roxas.

"Aerith…jangan begini nanti kamu sakit" kata Cloud, ia memakaikannya mantel pada istrinya, menarik perempuan itu ke dalam pelukannya, keduanya duduk di depan ruang ICU saling peluk. "Aku hanya ingin dekat dengannya" bisik Aerith. Cloud mengangguk pelan, tak ingin melarang Aerith lagi, ia tau jelas rasa sakit yang ada di dada Aerith karena ia juga turut merasakan rasa sakit itu.

"Cloud, kenapa bukan aku yang sakit, aku rela menggantikan mereka" kata Aerith, bulir-bulir air mata mulai jatuh lagi, Cloud menghela nafas kecil, "Jika bisa aku juga mau" balas Cloud pelan. "Apa aku egois, jika aku menginginkan kedua-duanya? Mereka anakku! Aku mau mereka" rintih Aerith.

####

Didalam ruangan Roxas dan Sora sama-sama terlelap. Detak jantung Roxas menguat tiba-tiba, tapi belum cukup melawan keaadan tubuhnya.

#####

Zack menghampiri Aerith dan Cloud, sudah 3 hari berlalu. Roxas masih belum ada perubahan

"Sebaiknya beritau Sora, dia butuh bertemu dengan Roxas" Zack memberi saran, Zack ingin sekali percaya kalau Roxas bisa sadar, tapi melihat keadaan Roxas ia jelas tau harapan itu sia-sia.

"Tapi…"

"Mungkin Sora bisa menjadi semangat hidup bagi Roxas" kata Cloud menatap istrinya, Aerith akhirnya memberi anggukan setuju.

"Axel, titip Roxas" kata Cloud. Axel mengagguk. Ia menatap Roxas yang terbaring, wajahnya pucat

"Roxas…" bisik Axel. Satu lagi tetes air mata jatuh untuk Roxas.

#####

Sora terbelalak saat mendengar cerita Cloud dan Aerith kepalanya bagai di pukul dengan palu besar. Senyum memudar dari wajah Sora.

"Kenapa?" gumam Sora. "Kenapa kalian biarkan Roxas mendonor!" Sora berteriak marah pada orang tuanya

"Ini permintan Roxas…" kata Aerith lemah

"Aku mau lihat dia" Sora memaksa turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju ruang ICU. Cloud memapah Sora. Kini melalu kaca yang sama, Sora menatap Roxas yang terbaring lemah.

"Roxas…" rintihnya. "Aku mau masuk!" kata Sora memaksa. Hatinya menangis, ia tak rela Roxas ada di sana sendirian, ia harus menemani Roxas.

"Kita belum bisa masuk" kata Cloud menahan Sora, tapi Sora tak peduli ia terus berontak, menggedor pintu ruang ICU meneriakan nama Roxas, memaksa dirinya untuk masuk.

"Sora, Roxas butuh semangatmu…Sora… tolong!" Aerith memeluk Sora. Sora berhenti, ia beranjak ke arah kaca dan menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di kaca. "Roxas…aku bagi kekuatanku, kamu harus sembuh…Roxas" bisik Sora

**Deg…deg…deg… **

jantung Roxas berdetak lebih keras. Sora melihat bayangan Roxas menghampiri kaca dan meletakkan tangannya di kaca. Sora tersenyum pada bayangan itu.

####

~5 hari Roxas koma~

"Baa san…" Axel menyapa Edea, yang kini berdiri di depan kaca ruang ICU, menangis menatap keadaan cucu kesayangannya, cucu yang ia besarkan, cucu yang pernah ia usir beberapa waktu lalu, dan ini membuat hatinya menyesal bukan main.

"Axel…"

"Dia tampan sekali jika tertidur…" kata Axel tersendat, sudah 5 hari Axel ada di sini siang dan malam, tak peduli tirai itu tertutup atau terbuka. Ia tetap ada di sana demi orang yang terpenting dalam hidup Axel

"Dia pasti bertahan…" bisik Edea, membohongi dirinya.

Axel terdiam dan berpikir. "Mungkin tidur disana adalah keinginan Roxas" Axel menatap Roxas dengan pandangan mati. Edea balas menatap Axel, bingung. "Dia juga sudah capek dibuang, disalahkan. Mungkin tidur di sana itu yang terbaik untuk Roxas" air mata mulai jatuh di pipi Axel. "Karena dia nggak akan ada yang ngebuang dia lagi, iya kan?" Axel terdiam kemudian, menatap Roxas putus asa.

####

~Hari ke 7~

Hari itu hari terakhir bagi Roxas, dokter membiarkan semua orang terdekat Roxas mendekati ranjang Roxas. Hanya Axel yang masih di luar. Sora memegang tangan kanan Roxas. Ia terus menangis.

"Roxas, bangun Roxas" Sora membenamkan wajahnya di tangan Roxas terus menangis.

"…Roxas…bangun…Oka san mohon…bangun Roxas" Aerith mengambil tangan kiri Roxas. "…Roxas Oka san janji…Oka san…Oka san janji…" rintih Aerith, Cloud memeluk istrinya erat. Air mata Aerith membasahi wajahnya. Cloud menggenggam tangan Roxas dan berbisik di telinga Roxas.

"Kamu adalah harta keluarga ini Roxas…jangan tinggalkan kami seperti ini…" bisik Cloud.

Sora masih menangis, suaranya sayup-sayup terdengar, "Roxas…aku nggak bisa hidup tanpa kamu…"

**Deg…deg…deg… **

Detak jantung Roxas melemah.

"Dokter kardiogramnya" suster menunjuk kardiogram Roxas yang hampir membentuk garis lurus.

"Roxas bangun…Roxas…" teriak Sora putus asa. Di luar pintu Axel duduk dan diam, dan tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, ia merasa tak kuat jika harus menyaksikan Roxas pergi.

_Aku melihat sekeliling, seluruh tempat itu berwarna putih, sendirian. "Sebenarnya ini dimana?" Tanya ku dalam hati. Perlahan perasaan takut mulai memasuki hatiku. Aku mulai berjalan ke segala arah mencari jalan keluar dari tempat yang menurutku menyeramkan ini._

" _Roxas…" suara memanggilku, suara okasan?_

"_Roxas…" suara lain. Kalian sebenarnya ada dimana! Aku berjalan ke arah lain, terus mencari suara, suara yang memanggilku sejak tadi._

"_Roxas.." suara lagi, kali ini suara Sora, kuputar tubuhku ke belakang, dan aku mendapatinya ada berdiri di hadapanku._

"_Kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Sora pada ku._

"_Aku mau ke sana…" jawabku, Sora menyerngit menatapku bingung._

"_Untuk apa ke sana? Ayoo…" ajak Sora, ia menarik tanganku mengikutinya, tapi kemudia aku berhenti. "Kenapa?" tanyanya heran._

"_Maaf Sora. Tapi kita tidak bisa bersama lagi." Kataku, aku lalu berbalik kea rah belakang._

"_Tidak! Kau tidak boleh pergi, Roxas!" Kata Sora agak menjerit._

"_Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sora." Kataku pelan._

"_Kenapa? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji? Hidupku adalah milikmu dan Hidupmu adalah miliku" Kata Sora, kulihat ada sedikit butiran bening di pelupuk matanya._

"_Aku sudah tenang karena sudah bisa membayar semua hutangku kepadamu." Kataku kepadanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Walaupun aku pergi. Aku akan terus berada di hatimu. Karea kita adalah satu."_

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon…" Katanya sambil terkulai, ku lihat air matanya menetes._

"_Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi." Kataku, lalu aku membalikkan badan meninggalkan Sora yang terkulai itu. "Selamat Tinggal, Sora."_

"_Tidak! Roxas!" Katanya menjerit_

~Sora POV~

"Roxas!" Jeritku, Lalu kilihat kardiogramnya. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti garisnya membentuk garis lurus.

**Nit…nit…nit…**

Menandakan bahwa detak jantungnya melemah.

Tidak lama kemudian. Hal yang paling kutakuti akhirnya terjadi.

**Nitttt…..**

kadiogram Roxas memberntuk garis lurus

"ROXAS!" Aku berteriak.

~1 minggu kemudian~

Aku bersama Otou-san dan Oka-san dan Baa-san pergi ke suatu tempat sambil membawa bunga Krisan putih. Kami menelusuri Makam satu per satu. Tidak lama kemudian, kami berhenti di satu tempat. Ya, tempat yang paling penting dalam hidupku. Tempat dia tertidur dengan damai.

Tempat itu adalah…

**'Here lies our beloved**

**Roxas Strife**

**(1995-2011)**

Makam Roxas

Aku lalu meletakkan bunga yang kubawa di atas makamnya. Aku tahu sekarang dia sudah berbahagia di sana. Aku lalu berdoa. Aku tidak kuasa menahan air mataku. Roxas meninggal karena sudah berkorban kepadaku. Berkat dialah aku bisa sembuh. Pada waktu dia meninggal pun. Aku melihat dia tersenyum damai. Seolah telah puas membayar hutangnya kepadaku. Ku lihat Oka-san menangis. Setelah berdoa, kami lalu berlalu menuju gerbang. Sebelum beranjak aku lalu mendengar suatu suara.

"Sora…"

Aku lalu membalikkan badanku. Aku menatap kebelakang. Kulihat bayangan seseorang berambut pirang tersenyum kepadaku. Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Roxas. Aku ingin memanggilnya tetapi angin berhembus seolah membawa pergi sosok itu.

"Apa itu adalah kau, Roxas…?" Tanyaku dalam hati.

Waaa, Maaf author tidak bisa buat cerita bagus. Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada fanfic Author Lovelylawliet yang memberiku inspirasi untuk membuat fanfic ini. Juga kepada Readers yang membaca fanfic ini. Review, please?


End file.
